Grojband: Music and Romance
by Blazing Fire Star Kid 01
Summary: Corey and Laney have had feelings for each other ever since that first kiss, and on the episode after that, no one knows what happens to them or the band. Until today that is. In this story read how Corey and Laney's relationship goes and what big steps the band will take! What will happen? Read and find out! (Credit also goes to AvrilLavigneFan2001)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Music

In the garage Corey was strumming his guitar while Laney was dreamily staring at him. She sighed dreamily watching him. "Un... Laney, are you alright?" he asked, "Your eyes look weird" Laney went out of love struck mode and shook her head falling off the stage. Corey catches her right before she falls. "Lanes are you ok?" Corey panicked as Laney nodded. "Y-yeah," said Laney. "He's actually holding me," said Laney. "Um... you're really good at the guitar," she said blushing a little. "Oh thanks." Corey said

Kin and Kon were watching. "Someones in love," said Kon. She looked at them with fire in her eyes. "Wait who is Lanes in love with." Corey said being oblivious. "Come on Laney," she said in her head, "Just say it." "What are you talking about Kin and Kon." Laney lied. Corey looked at her. "Gosh she's dreamy," he said in his head. He realized he was in dreamland and strummed a sour note and woke back up. "You know Kon." Kin smirked. "Yes Kin." Kon smirked as well. "Do you think we should leave those love birds alone." Kin said as Corey and Laney blushed dark red. Corey looked at Laney. "Sooooooooooooo," he said

"So what now core." Laney asked the blue head. "Would you... like to do a da... I mean do something sometime this weekend?" asked Corey, "Just the two of us?" Laneys header was pounding faster and faster. "Sure where do u wanna go?" Laney asked. "I'm not sure really," said Corey, "I've never really done something like this before". "Well remember we went on that fake date." Laney memorized. "Oh yeah," said Corey, "Truthfully I wished Kin and Kon didn't intervene. I kinda enjoyed us being alone together" Laney blushed. "Yh me too maybe when band practice is over we can spend time together." Laney blushed even more. "Sure," said Corey as he blushed as well. It was an awkward pause between them

Trina suddenly came in and nearly ruined the moment. "Ugh what are you grojlamers doing in my garage?" The selfish teen asked. "Don't you mean 'OUR' garage?" asked Corey as he stuck his tongue out. "Ugg whatever!" She said angrily. "Who spit in her chicken soup?" asked Laney. "Dunno Lanes wanna get ready?" asked Corey putting his hand out like a gentlemen who would help a lady up."Yeah," said Laney. She suddenly saw a commercial for a brand new 5-string bass. "Wow, that's a good looking bass," said Corey."Yh but although I don't have the money" said Laney. Corey suddenly had an idea in his head. "So do you wanna go to the park?" Corey asked. "Sure," said Laney. They started walking. "She has such beautiful hair," he said to himself. Corey starts to blush. Laney blushed too

(So what will happen between Corey and Laney? Find out in the next chapter!)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Love is in the air (Or in the park)

"Why are you red?" asked Corey. "Huh?" asked Laney as the blush went away."I just have a skin condition" Laney lied. "Oh," said Corey. "What are we supposed to do on these kinds of things?" he thought in his head. 'Come on Laney say something hes looking at you' she thought. "Um... I like your hair," said Corey blushing. "Is THAT the best you can do?" said Corey in his head. "Umm thanks I like your eyes." Laney blushed as well.

"Thanks," he said as he blushed some. "So got us a gig yet?" Laney asked. "Well I have seen flyers for a band to play at a festival," said Corey. "That's good so are you going to get the gig?" asked Laney. "I guess so," said Corey as he smiled, "But only if you're with me on it". Laney's eyes widened "Wait you want me to sing with you?" asked Laney. "Of course," said Corey, "You're a great bassist and singer. I still remembered those times you sang back up harmonies with me, and you got a great voice". "Really thanks Core." Laney said as she hugged Corey. "No problem," said Corey blushing

Once again it was an awkward silence between them. "Soooooooooo," he said. "Um so what?" She asked confusognly. "I guess its just us now," said Corey as he smiled. "Yh with no interruption." Laney sighed with relief. "Yeah," said Corey, "Truthfully I wanted Kin and Kon to leave us alone when we were pretending to be in love". "Why?" She said looking into his deep blue eyes. "Well... I..." he said blushing a little. "Seriously Corey your not that nervous." Laney said. "Just tell her," he said in his head

"So got a crush on anyone?" He asked her. "Um..." she blushed red. "Who do you have a crush on?" Laney asked him. "Well..." Corey looked around to make sure none of his friends could hear him and took her to a quiet spot. "Well who is it Core?" Laney looked at a nervous Corey. "Well..." said Corey, "I've been trying to tell you ever since that time we had that fake date, but... well... I really, really like you Laney". Laney had felt butterflies in her stomach. "I really like you too ever since we met." She smiled at Corey. "You did?" he asked.

"Yh you make me special inside not like any other guys." She blushed. Corey blushed and smiled. Yeah," said Corey, "I guess we should head back to the garage". Laney nodded as they left the park holding hands. Kin and Kon were watching them. "Is this another fake date?" asked Kon. "I don't know Kon," said Kin, "But we're gonna find out." They hid in the bushes. "But before we go," said Laney. She kissed Corey on the lips and he blushed. Laney smiled.

(Ooooooooooh! Love is in the air today! But they can't keep it a secret forever, because one way or another Kin and Kon will know. If they do, how will they react? Find out soon!)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Secret Revealed

The two arrived at the garage holding hands seeing Kin and Kon on the couch."Oh, hey guys," said Corey. "Corey." Kin said. "Laney." Kon said. "How long have you been standing here?" asked Laney. "Since the last chapter," said Kon. "What's up?" they asked in unison. "Where were use two?" Kin said. "Um..." said Corey. "Um I didn't feel well so Core took me outside for me to get freshair." Laney lied. "Yeah," said Corey, "Just taking care of our bandmate"

"Are you sure you wern't making out." Kin smirked. "No," said Corey and Laney. "Oh really then how come I can see grease on both of your hands in one hanf." Kin looked at their hands. "Grease?" asked Corey. "Yh its obvious that you and Laney was holding hands because your were eating grilled cheese sandwich and there's grease on one of her hands." Kin explained. "Um..." said Laney. "Well were waiting." Kin said. What should we tell them?" asked Corey" Lets just tell them were dating." She whispered to him, "I don't care if they kick us out the band as long as I'm with you."

Ok," said Corey, "Guys, you probably didn't expect this... but Laney and I are... dating." "WHAT!" They said with their jaws down. "Yeah..." said Laney. "Wicked!" Kin and Kon said high fiving each other. "Wait," said Corey, "You're not mad?". "Nope, I mean we was when use guys fake dated because you left us out." Kin explained. "And plus we've been shipping use guys for like forever, ever since the end of the series! Use guys are adorbs!" Kon added. "Cool," said Corey and Laney in unison. "So what do we do now?" Laney said

"I guess they're ok with it," said Corey. "Yeah, you know maybe we can have a second kiss?" Laney blushed. Sure," said Corey as she turned towards her. The slowly leaned in and their lips met with love hearts in the background. "Maybe we should go," said Kin. "Wooooooooooow," said Corey. "I know it was amazing." Laney sighed dreamily.. "Yeah," said Corey, "This was actually our 3rd kiss. Remember the time we kissed when the cotton candy fell down?"

"Oh yeah but what was our first?" Laney asked curiously. "That kiss was our first," said Corey, "Truthfully I really enjoyed it". "Yh me too, I wish we didn't have to be separate from each other at night." Her smile formed into a frown. "Yeah," said Corey, "Me too" he held her hand. "But you know we can text each other in the night, right?" Corey asked the redhead still holding her hand. "Yeah," said Laney smiling. "Well it's almost 7:00pm I need to go." Laney said looking at her watch. "Okay one kiss before you leave?" Corey asked. "Ok," said Laney kissing him, "Bye cutie." "Bye cutie pie." He said back. He got out his guitar and started jamming to "Pride and Joy" by Stevie Ray Vaughan.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Texties

Later when Laney got home she decided to text Corey. "Hey babe," read the text. Corey smiled. "Hey babe." Corey texted as Laney heard her phone vibrate and smiled. Trina came in the room. "Are you two gonna text each other all day?" she asked. "Ugg Trina get out!" Corey angrily shouted throwing a pillow at her. She went out laughing. "Corey and Laney sittin in a tree," she said, "K-I-S-S-I-N…." Corey threw another pillow at her. "Geez," she said. Corey glared at the door (Trina) and went back texting Laney. "My sister gets on my nerves sometimes," he texted, "But that won't stop me from texting you all night". Laney texted back, 'Awe your sweet and yh your sister can totally be a pain xD'

Corey laughed. 'Yeah I agree everything you said there Lanes.' He sent the message to her and she giggled. 'Thanks Core, so what else do u wanna talk about?' "Well how about what we can do for the upcoming gig," said Corey. 'Sure that would be great! ;) but what about Kin and Kon and what gig? Sorry so many questions. You know me as the grumble mumble xD'. "I already gave them information on the upcoming gig," said Corey, "I showed a producer some of our demos and he says he'd love to have us play". 'That's awesome Core! I can't wait I just feel like hugging you right now! xx'. "Me too," said Corey

'LOL I miss you' Laney replied to Corey's text. "I miss you," Corey replied. 'I just wish you were here with me I can't stop thinking about you. ;)'Laney replied. "Yeah me too," said Corey. 'Your sweet I just want to kiss you again it tastes like blue berries waffles.' Laney texted giggling. "Your lips tasted like strawberries," said Corey smilng. 'Core your making me blush' Laney blushed like strawberries. "You're cute when you blush" he texted. 'Awe thanks your eyes are adorable.' She squealed like a fangirl. "Really?" he texted with a smiley face. 'Of course everything about you is adorable.' Laney replied with a winky smile. Corey smiled

'Can I come round your's early tomorrow?' she texted which made Corey smile. "Sure," said Corey, "I don't have anything goin' on". 'Thanks Corey bear xD.' Laney laughed calling him Corey bear. Corey giggled. 'Lanes why are you calling me Corey bear' Corey texted. "Cause you're as cute as a bear," she texted. 'Aw thanks why are you saying a bear?' Corey texted laughing into bits. "It just has a nice ring to it," said Laney. 'LOL If I was in my bear costume I would give you a bear hug' Corey sent a text with raspberry smile. Laney giggled. 'Your bear costume is adroable! What time should I come round to your garage?'

"Anytime in the afternoon," said Corey. "Cool Core, I really need to go to bed I'm tired from today.'. "Ok," texted corey, "Night cutie". "Night. I'll be dreaming you as my prince xD' She blushed darkly after the last bit. He blushed and smiled. 'I will too about you being the princess and me your prince ;)' He heard lightning crashes lightly as he was asleep. He suddenly heard some lyrics in his head. He sung them out loud.

_I can feel it coming back again_

_Like a rolling thunder chasing the wind_

_Forces pulling through the center of the earth again_

_I can feel it._

He realized that he thought of a new song for the band. "This is it," he said, "This is what I've been looking for. He wrote the lyrics down and went back to sleep.

(Can anyone guess the lyrics? Here's a hint; its by the band Live. I'm a huge Live fan and love their songs. What song has Corey thought of? Is it gonna be a hit? Is this the first time that Corey will use words that aren't from Trina's Diary? Tune in and find out!)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Rivals return

Laney comes in and sees Corey writing some lyrics. "Wha'cha writing Corey?" she asked. He looked up and yelped covering his paper. "Nothing…." He said. She giggled and said ,"You're so cute." "But you're cuter," he said gazing into her eyes. She blushed. "I'm glad you think so," she said, "Oh, before I came over I heard some chords in my head. Wanna hear 'em?" "Yeah," said CoreyLaney took a guitar and played some chords. "Its in Cb," she said. She played the chords, "Fb", "Cb", and "Gb". Corey started to sing some of his lyrics

_Lightning crashes a new mother cries_

_Her placenta falls to the floor_

_The angel opens her eyes_

_The confusion sets in_

"Hey, this is going well," said Corey smiling. Laney blushed madly after hearing the lyrics. "So who's the song for?" she asked. "I'm not sure yet," said Corey, "But I'm glad you like it. I was thinking we could maybe play it at that gig we got." "Awesome anyways since when did you start writing your own lyrics or did you steal them from Trina?" She said laughing. "I guess since last night," said Corey. "Oh so you did write those lyrics by yourself." She said touching his cheek with her hand. "I don't believe you," she said as she laughed. "Its true," he said smiling. "No way," she said playfully punching his arm. Trina came in the room. "Its the truth," she said. "Trina what are you..." said Corey. "I didn't see a single mark on my diary last night," she said, "And as much as I hate to admit it... those lyrics are good." She felt like she was gonna vomit. "Wow thanks Trina." Corey smiled. "Don't get use to this," said Trina. She left the room and Corey and Laney rolled their eyes. "Sooooo where were we?" asked Corey.

"Dunno maybe I got lost in your beautiful sapphire eyes." She giggled while blushing. Corey leaned towards Laney and kissed her. Laney started wrapping her arms around Corey. "You have soft lips," she said. "You do too," said Corey as he winked at her. She blushed and said "I missed kissing your lips." "Hehehehehe."Laney giggled. "Wait til the guys hear this," said Corey writing down the chords, "They'll love this song" "Yh because my Core knows how to write lyrics for once." Laney smiled. "Yeah," said Corey laughing, "I know how to write music, but back then I didn't know how to write lyrics." "I know typical Corey." Laney said. She kissed his cheek. "Hey guys!" said Kon. Corey and Laney jumped as they landed on each other. "Did we startle you?" asked Kon. "Uhhh yh." Corey said getting up as he gave Laney his hand.

Kin saw Laney looking at a bass in a magazine. "What's that?" he asked. "That's the bass I had my eye on," said Laney, "Didn't you read chapter 1?" "I'd be careful with the 4th wall if I were you," said Kin, "It has a 69.999999999999% of falling". "Wait what!" Laney grabbed the magazine of Kin and looked at it. "That's a rad looking bass," said Corey. "Yh." Laney blushed as she grabbed the magazine. "But the point is we need to concentrate on those lyrics if we wanna get the gig." Good point," said Corey, "Guys you have to listen to this song I came up with." "Wow you wrote lyrics on your own for once." Kin smirked. "Yeah," said Corey. He played the chords and lyrics he had so far.

"Wow amazing Core." Laney hugged Corey. "Holy cow," said Kon. "What?" Corey said. "Your lyrics are... they're off the hook man!" said Kon, "I didn't know you had this in you." "Well since I got with Laney lyrics been appearing in my head." Corey said wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "How cute," said Kin. "Use two are so made for each other." Kon said as Corey and Laney blushed. "Yeah," said Corey. "You really think so?" asked Laney. "You bet," said Kin. "How about we feed some squirrels." Corey said. "Ok," said Laney. They all left to go to the park. At the park they see their rival band. "Newmans," said Corey. "Grojgeeks," said Larry. "Larry," said Laney. "Carrie," said Corey. "Ok," said Laney, "Now that we've all greeted each other, GET OUTTA OUT PARK!"

"Listen Penn we were here first so you move." Carrie scoffed. "Why don't you make us?" asked Corey putting his fists up. "Oh typical Riffin sticking up for your girlfriend?" Carrie said while laughing with her band. Kin got his spray bottle and sprayed Carrie in the eye (Reference to All you need is cake). Carrie's face turned red in anger. "What is that for nerd!" Carrie shouted at Kin. "For being a jerk," said Kin They all laughed at Carrie. "Well, this isn't over Riffin." Carrie said with one hand on her hip. "What's her problem?" asked Kon. "Dunno but I hate her guts!" Corey fake barfed. "I agree shes so mean." Laney said agreeing with Corey. "If we can play at that gig, we could win that cash and get some new instruments," said Kin. They all high fived each other. "Maybe you can write some more awesome lyrics," said Laney smiling at him. "Yeah!" Corey said happily.

Carrie overheard what the others were saying. "Gather up everyone," she said. "We're already gathered," said Lenny. "I think I know how we can put an end to Grojband," said Carrie, "Trina's diary" "Or we can break up Corey and Laney." Kim said while everyone looked at her strangly. "Or do both," said Konnie. "Yeah," said Carrie as she grinned, "That seems more bad". Laney overheard their little plan, and grinned. She had an idea of her own.

(What's this idea that Laney has? Will Carrie's play work? Or will the tables turn? Tune in and find out!)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Laney and Corey were holding hands walking back. "Umm Core I need to tell you something." Laney said nervously. "What is it?" he asked. Well I overheard the Newmans talking about us breaking us up together." Laney said in her disappointed voice. Corey looked at her. "Well why don't we just act like their plan is working and then find a way to break their band up," he said with a grin, "We'll let Kin and Kon know about it too." He kissed her lips. "You're really cute Laney". "Thanks Core you are too." She said blushing. "Look, I would do anything for you." He said. "Really?" asked Laney smiling. "Yh of course Lanes, after all I am your boyfriend." Corey said. Laney kissed his lips. "Your kisses are sweeter than a cherry pie," said Corey. Laney blushed, "Your not bad yourself Mr Riffin."

Corey blushed and smiled. "Well I practice kissing my beanie pretending it's you." Corey said even blushing more. Laney giggled. "Your such a dork!" She said. "Yeah," he said, "But I'm your dork." "Yh and I'm glad you are." She said ruffling his hair. (Newmans scheme transition)"So what's our plan." Larry asked. "We're gonna snatch Trina's diary," said Carrie, "Its the main source for Corey's songs. No diary, no songs." "Ok so me,Kim and Konnie will steal Trina's diary and put it under Corey's bed while Larry you kiss Laney." Carrie said explaining the plan. "I'd rather kiss you," said Larry in his head. Carrie put a hand on Larry's shoulder and said, "Listen Larry you have to so when were older we can be rockstars while Grojbland will break up and will be famous, and plus me and the girls can't kiss her." Carrie explained. "I know you better tell Corey and Laney before it's too late." Kin told Kon.

"We already know," said Laney walking in the door, "I heard those dorks talking about it and told Corey. But we have a plan to turn the tables." "Ok I'll turn the tables." Kon said about to flip the table. "Um….. not literaly Kon," said Corey. "Oh sorry." He said putting the table back to normal. "Anyways," said Laney, "We're gonna fake a fight and make them believe Grojband is breaking up, and then spread rumours to each of the members about one another." "Yeah," said Laney, "Nothing can separate me from my Corey Bear." "Corey bear?" Kin and Kon said strangely. "Its this nickname she made up for me," said Corey. Kin was biting his lip and laughed into bits along with Kon. "Whatever," said Corey smiling. "Let's go before they stop laughing." Laney said as he nodded. "Yeah," said Corey as they left.

Corey and Laney was walking into the park seeing The Newmans in the park. "There they are again," said Corey. "You got the plan?" Laney asked. "Fake a fight?" asked Corey. "Yh that, shhh there's coming!" Laney shouted while whispering. "What?!" Corey shouted play fighting. "You heard me we are over!" Laney shouted in Corey's face. "I don't even know what I did," said Corey. "Oh I know what you did!" She screamed. "Ok, i'm gonna have to ask that you don't scream at me," he said. "What's going on?" asked Carrie. "Stay outa this!" shouted Corey and Laney. "Awww Borey and Lamey are fighting." Carrie mocked them as the couple glared at them. "Shut it," said Corey, "Can't you see we're talking here? Now lanes, I..." "Save it Corey, I hate you!" She shouted as Carrie smiled evilly. She ran off and left him. "Well good riddance!" he shouted, "And don't come back!" She winked at him while the others didn't look.

"Well Riffin your deep." Carrie said. "Oh nothing, maybe your a heart breaker. Seriously look at you your gross, ugly and more." Carrie described him making him angry. He ran off far from them with fake tears in his eyes. "Suckers," he said. Laney popped out from a tree. "Sure fooled them," she said. "Yh I can't believe they fell for that. Lanes do you think I'm gross and ugly?" asked Corey. "No," said Laney, "And even if you were gross i'd find it cute." she smiled and touched his face. "Really?" asked Corey. "Your the only person who really accepts me." Corey said kissing her on the lips. "Yeah," said Laney, "Can you walk me home?" "Anything for you." He said with hand in her hand. They were walking back to her house. "Thank you," said Laney. She kissed his lips. "Yeah... But you know we can text," said Laney kissing his cheek. "Yh, but can we face time each other?" Corey asked the red head. "Yeah," she said smiling. "Cool," he said. She smiled and kissed his cheek. "See you later," she said. "Bye." He said leaving. He had some lyrics in his hand and couldn't wait to sing them to Laney.

(Looks like Core's got a surprise for Laney. What are these lyrics that he wrote? Will they be from another Live song? Find out next time!)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Corey's Song/Trina's Apology

Corey knocked on Trina's door. "Sis," he said. "Ugh what!" Trina said selfishly. "I was just wondering if you could look at these lyrics," said Corey, "Its a song for Laney." Trina felt bad for shouting at her little brother. "...How could I say no to a face like that?" "Yh sure I'lllook at them." She grabbed the piece of paper and looked through it. She looked at them. "They're pretty good," she said smiling, "But just put some tweaks on it and it'll be good as new." "Ok, and Trina why are you being nice to me?" asked Corey. "Well, I want to apologize for doing all those mean things to you," said Trina, "The main reason why I say you guys stink... you'll probably laugh at me for telling you." "Why?" Corey asked in curiosity. "It may sound stupid," said Trina. "Just tell me I won't laugh." Corey said. "Ok..." said Trina, "Its because... I'm jealous. Because your band and your voice are like nothing I've ever heard of before." "Really?" asked Corey smiling. "Also, I was scared that if you got famous, you'd forget about me..." said Trina with a tear in her eye. "Trina, you're my sister, and no matter how famous I get, I'll always remember you," said Corey, "But you really mean all that stuff?"

"Yh I just was to scared to tell you." She said looking at the ground. "Why?" asked Corey. "Well because I thought you saw me as a mean person." She said. "I didn't think you were mean," said Corey, "I just thought you had something to hide." "I'm so sorry for being so mean to use guys." She said hugging Corey tightly as he wrapped his arms around her. "No Trina, I'm the one who should be sorry," said Corey, "For all those times I stole your diary. I'm just too scared to write my own lyrics cause I feel like they aren't good enough" "I guess we both did something wrong in the past but now we can fix things by helping each other." She said smiling. "And i'll tell you what," said Trina, "From now on you have 24/7 access to my diary whenever you can't think of lyrics." "Wow really thanks." He said. "Now let's finish this song," said Trina. They spent the next few minutes perfecting the song. Corey played some chords and Trina sang the lyrics to make sure they fit. Meanwhile Laney played some bass riffs for a new song she was thinking of. She looked at the clock and Corey looked at his. "I gotta face chat Corey (Laney)!" they said in unison.

The logged onto their phones and face timed each other. "Hey Lanes," said Corey. "Omg core sorry I came in late." She apologized. "Don't worry about it," said Corey getting out a guitar. "Uhhh Core what are you doing?" She asked seeing a guita in his hands. "I wrote something for you," said Corey. "Awe just for me?" Laney said with sparks in her eyes.

_Our love is like water_

_Pinned down and abused for bein' strange_

_Our love is no other_

_Than me alone for me all day_

_Our love is like water pinned down and abused_

_All over you, all over me_

_The sun, the fields, the sky_

_I've often tried to hold_

_The sea, the sun, the fields, the tide_

_Pay me now, lay me down_

_Our love is like water_

_Pinned down and abused for bein' strange_

_Our love is no other_

_Than me alone for me all day_

_Our love is like angel pinned down and abused_

_All over you, all over me_

_The sun, the fields, the sky_

_I've often tried to hold_

_The sea, the sun, the fields, the tide_

_Pay me now, lay me down_

_Pay me now, pay me now_

_Lay me down, lay me down, lay me down_

_All over you, all over me_

_All over you, all over me_

_Pay me now, lay me down, down_

_Pay me now, pay me now_

_Lay me down, lay me down, lay_

_Our love is like water_

_Pinned down and abused for bein' strange_

_Our love is no other_

_Than me alone_

_All over you, all over me_

_The sun, the fields, the sky_

_I've often tried to hold_

_The sea, the sun, the fields, the tide_

_Pay me now, lay me down, down_

_Pay me now, pay me now_

_Lay me down, lay me down, lay_

"Do you like it?" he asked. "I love it," said Laney smiling and blushing. "Thanks," said Corey, "I actually got some help from my sister on this." "Its really good," said Laney, "Corey…." "Yeah?" asked Corey. "I love you," said Laney. "And I love you too," said Corey. "I feel cold right now and I want to be inside your arms." She said in her flirty voice. "Wish you can come over." Corey said with a frown. "Would you like to go on a date on Saturday?" asked Laney. "Sure and then you can sleepround mine." Corey asked. "Let's go to the amusement park," said Laney. "Yh that sounds great." He said agreeing with her. He smiled at her and she smiled at him.

(Well, looks like Trina has a change of heart and decided to help her little brother. But what will become of her diary if the newmans get their hands on it? Will they get their hands on it? And what will happen on Corey and Laney's date? Tune in and find out!)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Date time

Corey goes to Laney's house to pick her up for their date. "Lanes, you home?" he asked. "Just a minute." She said putting her makeup on. He looked back at Trina. "Thanks again for driving us," he said giving her a thumbs up. "It's ok, I hope you enjoy your date." She said. Laney came out and showed herself to Corey smiling. Corey's eyes had sparks inside. "You like?" she asked kissing his cheek. "No I don't." Corey said which made Laney's smile into a frown. "I love it!" he said. "Wow I thought you was telling the truth." She said smiling. He kissed her cheek. "Ready?" he asked. "You bet," said Laney. Corey grabbed her hand and got in the car. "How'd you talk your sister into driving us?" she asked. "Oh I dunno she might of grown a soft side for me." Corey said smiling. "Yeah, I actually explained why I acted like a total jerk to you guys," said Trina, "You should read Chapter 7." "Yh later, anyways lets just enjoy this date." She said holding his hand.

She dropped them off at the amusement park. "Have fun you two," said Trina, "I'm off to see Nick Mallory." "Bye Trina." Corey said. "So what should we do first?" he asked. "Tunnel Of Love." Laney smiled. "Let's do it," he said. "Ok," She smiled. They got on a boat and went inside. They stayed silence until Laney spoke. "Yeah?" asked Corey. "Isn't it wonderful when your in love doing nothing is wonderful." She said sweetly. "I thought you said it was boring Core." Laney remembered back from the fake date. "Truthfully I kinda enjoyed it," said Corey. "Wow I'm amazed, but I thought you found me bossy." said Laney. "Not bossy," said Corey, "I think its more determined, and that's one of the things I find cute about you." Laney felt butterflies in her stomach making her face go pale. "Are you ok?" asked Corey worried. "Uh yh, why you ask?" The red head asked. "You just had me worried," he said.

"Yh it's just-" Laney stopped her sentence by throwing up. Corey helped her up. "Are you feeling alright?" he asked. "Yh sorry, it's just when I'm around a cute boy I get nervous and throw up." She explained. "You think I'm cute?" Corey asked. "Well yh Core, that's the reason I threw up and I'm so sorry." She apologised. "Its ok," said Corey. She smiled. They went on a lot of rides at the amusement park. Corey even won Laney a stuffed animal. She smiled to herself enjoying time with Corey. They saw Kim and Konnie. Corey grinned and Laney and she grinned at her. "You thinking what i'm thinking?" he asked. "You bet," said Laney. He went over to Kim and Laney went over to Konnie. "I heard Carrie said your skin is too dry." He whispered into Kim's ear making her gasp. "I heard Larry say your drumming is too loud and crashy," said Laney. Konnie gasped, "He said what!" She shouted.

"How could she!" said Kim "Larry sure is mean" said Laney. "I know what a jerk!" Konnie exclaimed. "If I see Carrie at Rehearsal tomorrow i'm gonna give her a piece of my mind!" said Kim. "Let me go first!" Konnie said. "No I'll go first!" said Kim. "No I'll go first!" said Konnie. "Let's both go!" said Kim. "Yeah!" said Konnie. They left and Corey and Laney laughed. "They fell for it!" said Laney. "Yeah," said Corey, "I honestly didn't expect them to buy it." Laney frowned. "What's wrong?" he asked. "What if Larry or Carrie find out we're still dating?" asked Laney. "They won't," said Corey, "I promise. You wanna make out?" Laney blushed and said, "Could we do it at your place?" He smiled and said, "Sure." (Corey's house transition!) "So where should we make out?" asked Laney. "How about the couch?" asked Corey. "Ok" said Laney. They went to the couch and started kissing. Trina smiled at her brother knowing they had a good time. She left the two love birds alone. (Newmans Transition!) Kim and Konnie stormed into the room furiously. "Where have the two of you been?" asked Carrie. "Why do you think my skin is dry?!" asked Kim. "What?" asked Carrie. "And Larry, why do you think my drumming is loud and horrible?!" asked Konnie. "We heard it from Corey and Laney!" said Kim. "I thought those two split up," said Larry. "They did," said Konnie. "We were your friends for years," said Kim, "We give you a good sound from our drums and keyboards and you back stab us like this?!"

"WELL WE QUIT!" said Konnie. "Wait!" said Larry. "What?!" asked Kim and Konnie. "Trina set you guys up by telling Corey and Laney to say those things," said Larry. "What!?" The three girls said. "How do you know?" Carrie questioned him. "Cause she hates the newmans just as much as she hates Grojband," said Larry. "Oh really, so those two aren't dating?" Carrie said. "If you mean Corey and Laney, no," said Larry, "I've only seen Corey by himself." "Oh, but something strange is going on. I reckon Corey and Laney was pretending to hate each other but actually dosen't." Carrie explained. "Who cares?" asked Kim, "why don't we just focus on getting rid of Grojband's important secret formula." "Yeah," said Konnie, "We're not that evil." "What's the secret formula?" asked Carrie. "What's the secret formula?" asked Carrie.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

(Looks like Corey and Laney's plan didn't work. And now they're going to their new phase… Stealing Trina's diary. Will it work, or will Trina find out? Tune in and find out!)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Diary theft

"The Diary of Trina Riffin," said Kim and Konnie. "Great plan, but how are we suppose to get Trina's diary?" Larry said. "Just sneak in her room when she's not looking and steal it," said Konnie, "No diary, no lyrics." "Okay." She said being satisfied. "Wait!" said Konnie, "I have an idea." She whispered it into Carrie's ears. "I like it," said Carrie, "Its sneaks." "And it just," said Larry. "Might," said Kim. "Work!" said Konnie. "Ultimate revenge," said Larry. They laughed evilly. (Mina and Trina Transition!) "So what made you start being so nice to Corey?" asked Mina. "I don't know," said Trina, "Probably in Chapter 7. You should read it." She put her diary up. "Well at least the author of this book isn't making you such a meanie," said Mina. (Grojband transition!) They band was practicing their set list for the contest coming up. "Awesome job guys!" said Corey smiling, "We keep this up and we'll get that prize in no time!" "I guess our jam was pretty hot," said Laney.

"I think you're pretty hot," said Corey. Laney blushed and smiled. "You're not bad yourself," said said. Barney was driving down. "So much to do, bills, letters," he said, "And I still gotta answer that note from the queen." "Hey, there's Barney," said Kon. He drove by without even noticing them. "That's odd," said Trina. "What's odd?" asked Mina. "Duh," said Trina, "Barney usually ecknowledges Grojband," said Trina, "But he just walked past them without even saying hello." Corey and the others came out. "What's eatin him?" asked Corey. "I don't know bro," said Trina, "But we oughta find out." (Barney's office transition!) Trina pushed the screen and it turned to Barney's office. They saw Barney filling out papers. "Barney?" asked Trina. "I am extraordinarily busy ma'am," said Barney not paying attention to them. "I just wanted to ask about the gig," said Trina, "The contest going on and the time slots for Corey and them. When do they play?" "They don't," said Barney. "W-why not?" asked Trina. "Because they broke the rules of the contest entries," said Barney.

"What rules?" asked Corey, "We didn't see any rules did we Trina?" "Not that I know of," said Trina, "Right guys?" "Wrong ma'am, Wrong!" said Barney, "Under setion 3/f of the contract signed by you, it states quite clearly that all entries must be original songs if, and you can read it for yourselves in this copy of the contract; 'I the undersigned shall make my own music, and lyrics herin and herin contained etc, ect, fax mentis incendium Gloria culpum etc, etc, memo bis punotir delicatum!" They were all speechless. "Its all there black and white clear as crystal!" said Barney, "You stole lyrics from your sister's diary. you violated the part of the contract so you will not participate in this event! You lose! Good day sirs and madams!" "WHAT?!" said everyone. He turned back to his desk. "You're a crook," said Trina, "You're a tycoon and a swindler! That's what you are, how can you do a thing like this? Build up a bunch of young musician's hopes and smash their dreams to pieces. You're an inhumane monster!"

"I'm sorry but you broke the rules!" Barney said. "That doesn't mean you had to do that!" said Trina, "And anyways I gave him..." "I SAID GOOD DAY!" said Barney. Trina was speechless. "Come on guys," she said, "Let's get outta here." They were walking to her car. "I'll get even with him if its the last thing I ever do before this fanfiction's over," said Trina, "If Nick Mallory wants a band for his party, he'll get one." Kim appeared from the desk and saw them leave. "Mission accomplished," she said grinning. She went to the Newmans garage where the others were. "Those grojdorks fell for it," she said. "Yes!" said Carrie, "The gig is ours." "I never thought they'd fall for that barney robot," said Larry. "Yeah you did, like 2 scenes ago," said Carrie. "Oh yeah," said Larry, "Anyways nothing can stop us now!" "Well just to make sure they don't get in our way," said Carrie, "Big brother, we need some help!" "What do you need?" asked a boy with pink hair. "Train, do you think you could do some theft for us?" asked Carrie. "Anything to make sure my little sister is the best musician in the world," said Train.

(Corey's band transition!) Corey was pacing the floor back and forth. "You've been doing that for 20 minutes straight core," said Laney. "This just doesn't make sense," said Corey, "Normally he's cool with me using your diary but I can't for this contest?" "Barney wouldn't usually cancel our gig though Core." said Laney. "Yeah," said Trina, "Something strange is going on." "I think someone must've manipulated Barney." Kon said. "Uhhh, don't you mean impersonated?" asked Kin. "What makes you think that?" asked Trina. "Somebody must really want that cash prize for themselves and they had to scheme to try and get us kicked out and impersonated Barney to say that we were kicked out of the contest," said Corey. He suddenly had an idea of who it would be. "Newmans!" he said. "Why would they do that?" asked Kon "Well think about the Newman's wanted the gig so badly, so the impersonated him." Laney explained a bit more. "They were jealous because we got the gig before them." Corey said angrily.

"I should've known they'd be behind this!" said Trina. "How could we be so blind?" said Kin. "When did Trina start being nice?" asked Kon. "Didn't you read Chapter 7?" asked Trina. "The point is we need to find Barney and get ourselves back in the game before they win that prize," said Corey. "Agreed," said Laney. They heard a crash. "What was that?" asked Mina. "It sounded like it came from my room," said Trina, "Wait a minute... MY DIARY!" They all rushed to Trina's room. They saw someone in the shadows who had her diary in his hands. "Hello Trina," he said. "How do you know my name?" she asked. "You don't remember me do you?" he asked. He turned around. "Train!" everyone shouted in unison.

"Wait a minute!" said Corey, "Since when does Trina has an opposite?!" "That's right," said Train, I'm bad to the bone and I'll do whatever it takes to make the Newmans the best band in the world. Even if it means taking down Grojband!" "So you were behind this all the time?" asked Laney. "Not exactly, cupcake," said Train, "Anyways you'll never be as good as the Newmans." "Yes we will," said Trina, "Grojband may be annoying at times, no offense." "None taken," said Corey and the others in unison. "But they're more musical then the newmans will ever be," said Trina. "Then how come your brother can't sing?" asked Train. "He can actually!" shouted Trina, "He wrote a special song for someone, didn't you Corey?" "Yeah," said Corey, "2 actually, but I had help from a special sister on one of them." "So you used her diary," said Train. "No," said Trina, "I helped him with it. Normally he steals ideas, but these two songs have nothing to do with our diary. Now give it back!" "Who was the song for?" asked Train. "It was for me!" said Laney, "Wasn't it Core?" "Yeah," said Corey, "You're really special to me." Laney blushed and Train gagged. He got out a lighter. "What are you doing?" asked Trina.

"Living _your_ dream," said Train, "Ending Grojband." "Do that and I will kill you!" Corey said grabbing his collar. Train kicked him in the face and he landed at a wall. "You might wanna check in the garage," said Train. Everyone heard instruments breaking. "You… You jerk!" said Corey. "Mino," said Train, "Let's go." Mino drove the car and Train jumped down into it. The newmans got in the car. "Sayanora Grojdorks!" said Carrie. They drove off. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" shouted Trina. Her scream was so loud it could be heard around the globe.

(This could be a tragic day. It could be the end of Grojband… Will that happen? Tune in and find out)

**To be continued… **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Battle of the bands

Corey was unconscious for a few minutes. His eyes started to open and he saw everyone looking at him. "Core!" said Laney as she hugged him tight. He pounded the floor. "Its all over," he said. "What do you mean?" asked Kin. "We've lost the diary, the instruments, everything," said Corey with a tear in his eye, "And its all my fault." "Don't say that Corey, its not your fault," said Laney with her arm on his shoulder. Trina hugged her brother tight. "Yeah Corey, it's those stupid Newman's fault!" Trina said, "I promise you I'll get even with them. " "What if we got some revenge on the newmans," said Laney. "Or what if we trash their gig," said Kon. "Or what if I drove you guys to the contest," said a familiar voice. Everyone looked down and saw Barney. "Barney!" everyone shouted.

"What are you doing here?" Corey said. "Making sure you kids get on time for your gig," said Barney, "Those no good newmans tied me up to a chair." "How'd you escape?" asked Mina. "He had a little help," said a familiar voice. The window went down and revealed Nick Mallory. "Nick?" said everyone. "Nick thought he should give Grojband some assistance," said Nick. "Thanks," said Trina. "Anything to help a person who cares for her brother," said Nick as he kissed her hand. Trina squealed with excitement, "So, what do we do now?" Mina said. "We go to the stage and wait for our spot and we rock the house with our songs," said Corey, "But first, I have a diary to retrieve." "Well what if we don't win?" asked Kin, "Newmans have already took our popularity." "Well get ready for a major comeback," said Corey. The camera zoomed in on him. "Not so close with the camera!"

Millions of people were getting lined up for the Battle of the bands competition at the Super Stadium. "And its a big night tonight," said the announcer, "Billions of bands from around the world are lined up tonight for the battle of the bands." "Now we'll show the world that Newmans are the best," said Carrie, "No one will get in my way." Nick was driving Grojband to the stadium. "We're almost there!" said Corey. "I can see the Super Stadium!" Laney pointed. Carrie looked at all the pages that Trina wrote stuff in. "All these songs are garbage," said Carrie. She saw a secret song that was in the page. "We are Grojband?" she asked, "What is that?" "That's the theme song they play every episode," said Konnie. Carrie grinned. "Give me a pen," said Carrie.

Larry (Lenny. Sorry I got his name wrong) gave Carrie the pen as she scribbled inside the diary. "Time to make their song our #1 hit," said Carrie. Grojband made it. "We made it!" said Trina. "Yeah," said Corey nervously. "What's wrong?" asked Trina. "Its nothing," Corey lied. Laney made him face her. "Somethings bothering you," said Laney. "What if the Newmans win?" asked Corey. "They won't," said Laney, "You write good music and if anyone can help us with this its you." "Thanks," said Corey. "By the way you'll need these," said Barney. He gave them new instruments. "Sweet!" said Corey. "Guys," said Kin, "You might wanna hear this." They all got up to the backstage and heard Carrie and the band singing Corey's song. "No way!" said Corey. "Dude they stole our song!" said Kon. "Why would they do that!" said Corey.

"The Diary!" said Laney. "Oh its on now!" said Corey. "What are we gonna do?" asked Laney. "We're gonna play one of our songs and blow the heads off the audience," said Corey, "Not literally though." Trina saw her diary. "There it is," said Trina. "I'll grab it," said Corey. He went over to get it. "Going somewhere?" said Train as he got in his way. "What do you want?" asked Corey. "To stop you Grojdorks from ruining my sister's chance of being better than you," said Train. "You let my brother go!" said Trina.

"Or what?" asked Train. Trina cracked her knuckles. "You think I'm scared of you?" asked Train. "Bro why are you doing this?!" asked Mina. "To destroy Grojband," said Train. "I won't let you!" said Mina. She tackled her brother and Corey got the diary to Trina. Carrie came in and saw them fighting. "What are you doing?!" asked Carrie. "Helping Grojband!" said Mina, "Grojband may be annoying at times but they're still my friends." "And I just wanna be better than them," said Carrie, "Not crush their dreams and make everyone hate them." They both turned on Train. "Why are you staring at me?" he asked

Carrie noticed a remote in his pocket. "You were controlling my friends this whole time!" said Carrie, "I knew something wasn't right when Kim made that robot. She hasn't been able to do that!" Lenny felt a remote chip in his hair. "Why would you do that Train I thought we were bro and sis?" Carrie said disappointed. "I just wanted to make you the best," said Train. She noticed a chip in Train's ear as well. "Wait a minute..." she said. It read; "Property of metrognome". "Train tell me the truth now!" Carrie demanded with her arms crossed. Train's mouth was magically sealed. "Guess who!" said a familiar voice. "Is that?" asked Kin. "It is," said Kon. A ghostly shadow figure appeared. "Tick tock," said the voice again. It was the Metrognome.

"You!" said Corey. "That's right," said the metrognome, "I was the puppeteer the whole time." "You might wanna take your time," said Laney. "Silence!" said Metrognome as he struck her. Corey helped her up. "This world will be mine starting with you," he said. "Hold it!" said Corey, "We challenge you." "A challenge?" asked Metrognome, "I suppose I have time for a challenge." "If we can play a good song, then you must leave this world alone and go back to from where you came," said Corey. "And what if you can't?" asked Metrognome. "Then you can take my diary," said Trina. "What?!" asked Corey. "Trust me bro, its the only way," said Trina. "Alright," said Metrognome, "And I also get your timing!" "Come on guys, let's bring the thunder," said Corey. "Yeah!" they all said. They decided to do a medley of all their old songs throughout the first series thus changing costumes for each episode. Kim sabatoged the cameras and put it on the big screen. Everyone was watching. "It looks like Grojband is tearing it up" said Carrie. "Shut it Carrie," Laney said.

"I think she meant that as a compliment," said Kon. "And it looks like they're helping us!" said Corey looking at the audience cheering. They continued their medleys. Metrognome was disappointed. "You brats are lame," he said, "Your time is mine!" Trina got in the way. "Don't you dare!" said Trina getting in the way. "Time to die!" said Metrognome. Nick jumped in the way and was hit by his time laser. "NIIIIICK!" said Trina. She went to her. "Nick?" she asked, "Speak to me." His eyes were still open but he looked like he was in a timeless trance. "What have you done?!" she shouted. Trina got furious. "Uh... I think she's gonna do diary," said Konnie. She went into the sky and wrote her feelings in the diary. She landed down safely. "Oh man," said Corey. "Use these thoughts," said Trina, "Save us all..."

"Ok!" said Corey. "Wait guys," said Carrie, "We're helping you." They went up to the stage and joined them. The metrognome transformed into a giant monster. The audience ran. "I will consume time from the entire world!" "Not if we can help it!" said Corey. "You guys go first!" said Carrie, "Rock the house down!" They started to play some music in the genre of heavy metal. A ray of light shined and shot metrognome. "That's doing it!" said Laney.

Holy Wars The Punishment Due

Corey: Brother will kill brother

Spilling blood across the land

Killing for religion

Something I don't understand

Fools like me, who cross the sea

And come to foreign lands

Ask the sheep, for their beliefs

Do you kill on God's command?

A country that's divided

Surely will not stand

My past erased, no more disgrace

No foolish naive stand

The end is near, it's crystal clear

Part of the master plan

Don't look now to Israel

It might be in your homelands

Holy wars

Corey did an acoustic guitar solo on his guitar. "So much rock!" said Metrognome, "But its not enough to stop me!" "We'll see about that!" said Corey.

Upon my podium, as the

Know it all scholar

Down in my seat of judgement

Gavel's bang, uphold the law

Up on my soapbox, a leader

Out to change the world

Down in my pulpit as the holier

Than-thou-could-be-messenger of God

Wage the war on organized crime

Sneak attacks, repel down the rocks

Behind the lines

Some people risk to employ me

Some people live to destroy me

Either way they die.

They killed my wife, and my baby

With hopes to enslave me

First mistake... Last mistake!

Paid by the alliance, to slay all the giants

Next mistake... No more mistakes!

Corey did a guitar solo and his guitar shined again. Everyone else's instruments started to shine and blasts of light attacked the metrognome.

Fill the cracks in, with judicial granite

Because I don't say it, don't mean I ain't

thinking it

Next thing you know, they'll take my thoughts away

I know what I said, now I must scream of the overdose

And the lack of mercy killings.

The shots of light damaged Metrognome, but he still wasn't down for the count. "I'm not going down just yet!" he shouted. Carrie!" said Laney, "You guys are up!" "We may be scared at times," said Carrie, "But on this day we must all fight!" They started to play a song in heavy metal. (If you've played or seen Guitar Hero Warriors of Rock, then you'll know where I got inspiration from this)

This day we Fight by Megadeth

Carrie: For this I was chosen because I fear nothing

With confidence I tread through the dead of the night

Off to another war torn, far away battlefield

Wherein lies a daemonic enemy horde

On this day I decide to anoint my fists

Engaging them in the mode of power and war

Stopping at nothing that's short of fulfilling my destiny

Willing to die and I will, after you for what I believe

Carrie did an insane solo and her guitar started to shine and a ray of light shot Metrognome. "Nice try!" he said.

A desperate avenger striking fear in their hearts

Invading their dreams before the day even starts

Whet whit your blood, I sharpen my sword

No turning the other cheek like a coward

Come tomorrow I may lay down and die

But not this day

Sent on an unholy quest, to reduce all those who resist

To the size of their shriveled up souls and scatter them like grist

I vanquished the strangeholds that the netherworld sets for me

The last request of my life is to die killing my enemies

They kept playing as Metrognome was demolishing the stadium and taking time from each of his victims. "I will consume time from all!" he said.

Bathed in blood up to the horses' bridle

Its death to retreat, there's no chance of survival

Whet whit your blood, I sharpen my sword

No turning the other cheek like a coward

Come tomorrow I may lay down and die

But not this day, this day we fight!

This day we fight!

Strip the fallen heroes, finish off the wounded

Collect the spoils of war and send them back dead

This day we fight!

This day I fight!

He fell to the ground but got back up quickly. "This guy just won't give up!" said Lenny. He grabbed Laney. "Laney!" said Corey. "What are you gonna do little boy?" said Metrognome, "Your girlfriend is gonna lose her timing and you can't save her!" He absorbed her timing and threw her to the ground. "Lanes!" he said, "Lanes! Speak to me..." Corey grabbed her chin with his finger. "Core..." she said, "I'll be ok." She took his hand and smiled, "At least he didn't take my life." "I'll make him pay for this," said Corey as he looked at him. He got furious and suddenly his guitar changed. It was glowing with legendary strings and was in the shape of a battle ax. He grew in size as well. "When this is over, I'm gonna ride you like a pony!" he said. The other members got together for one more song. "Let's do this!" said Carrie. "He'll need help," said Train as he got on the microphone. They started to play music while Corey battled the Metrognome.

Sudden Death by Megadeth

His wicked Highness, born from disaster, to dominate and to kill

A glistening, murder-machine; false majesty, standing perfectly still

A blitzkrieg; raining down evil on a mountain of black ice

Like a good ole fashioned beating within Inches of your life

Alone and left abandoned with the sentence you've been handed

All your angels will ignore you as your life flashes before you

Even still you keep on fighting through the thunder and the lightning

And now Heaven sends its love your sudden death from above

Corey kept battling the Metrognome. He pushed corey back but he got right back up. "I'm not going down!" he said. He tackled him. Carrie saw his guitar glow. 'The more we play our music, the stronger his guitar gets!" said Carrie. "Well let's help him!" said Kin.

Once frozen like a prisoner depraved, perched high atop the lithospheres

Set free from beneath the depths of hell, bequeathing man nothing but despair

The beast is genetically programmed, time to destroy, time to go berserk

To see the end of all wars, to see the end of the earth

Kon did an epic drum solo to fill the rest of Corey's guitar

Stopping at nothing, punch-drunk from the blood that he's tasted

Tearing your soul apart, not one bit of your pain will be wasted

Now death descends upon you like a bloody white dove

Bringing your retribution, your sudden death from above

"Time to end this!" said Corey. He did an epic guitar solo. the sound hurt the Metrognome's ears and he was slowly losing power. "No!" he said, "NOOOO!" A giant ray of light shot him and he fell down and he lost all his power. Corey grinned at him knowing that he was gonna win.

Alone and left abandoned with the sentence you've been handed

All your angels will ignore you as your life flashes before you

Even still you keep on fighting through the thunder and the lightning

And now Heaven sends its love your sudden death from above

Corey struck the metrognome with his guitar and he exploded. He shrunk down to normal size and the curse of time was lifted off of everyone. "What happened?" asked someone. Corey went over to Laney. "Lanes," he said, "Are you ok?" She woke up in her arms. "W-what happened to me?" She asked looking tired. "The metrognome took your timing off but I stopped him and saved you," said Corey, "Everything's ok now." Laney wrapped her arms around Corey's neck hugging him tightly, "Thankyou," she smiled. They heard cheering. They turned around and saw a giant audience cheer for each of them. "Is that?" he asked. "An audience?" asked Laney. Corey nodded as he offered a hand to Laney. Laney took his hand and he helped her up. Grojband and Newmans went up to greet their audience and they cheered louder.

"Thank you Peaceville!" He shouted into the mic and flicked his pick. Cotton candy came raining down. Everyone stuck out their tongues and ate it. Carrie ate some and so did Lenny. They didn't know they were heading straight for each other. They came closer and their lips finally touched. They opened their eyes and moved back some. "Woooooooooooooooooow," said Carrie as she smiled. Lenny smiled and blushed a lot. "I mean... Whoa!" said Carrie, "Sorry Lenny." "No I was," Lenny stopped for a minute, "Yeah, cotton candy," He said with sparks in his eyes. "That... was... amazing," said Trina. "And the winners are... Grojband and Newmans!" said Barney as he split the money in half, "For the first time ever, we have a draw!" They all looked at each other very happily.

A few days later Laney was waiting for Corey. "He must be running late," she said. Corey made it to the garage. "Hey lanes," said Corey. "Hi," she said as she kissed his cheek. "I called you here because I have a surprise for you," said Corey, "Close your eyes." She closed them. Corey placed a new bass that she saw in that one commercial in her hands. "Open them," he said. Oh My Groj Core, you shouldn't have," Laney said with happiness in her eyes. "You're the best Core," She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. Kin and Kon saw on the news what happened that night. "And Grojband and Newmans are known as heroes to all of Peaceville!" said the news person. "Guy's guess what?!" Kin said excited while the couple was still kissing from their passionate kiss. "What?" asked Corey and Laney. "Jinx," said Laney. "Yes I win, now you owe me a soda Mister Riffin!" She said poking his nose

"Anyways what's going on?" asked Corey. "It turns out were heroes of Peaceville!" Kon said. "Really?!" Laney questioned. "You bet!" said Trina as she showed them the news. "Oh why you look at the time me and Kon has to uh." Kin was stuck on his sentence. "Feed the fishes!" Kon said as the left the garage. Ok…." Said Laney. "And I got a date with Nick Mallory!" Trina lied as she left. "So I guess its just us now," said Corey. "After what just happened," said Laney. "Yeah," said Corey as he smiled. "What do you wanna do now." "Well I guess I could do a Moral," said Corey. "Yeah, this one ought to be interesting," said Laney as she smiled. "Why should it matter if someone is the best band in the world?" asked Corey, "We don't need theatrics and all that stage stuff. What makes us who we are is right here in our hearts." Laney blushed and smiled. "So dreamy," she said. "And as long as we have each other we'll be the best band in the world," said Corey. Lenny and Carrie were spending more time together and Barney put a picture of Grojband on his office. "Good luck you kids." Trina was driving to meet Nick at the mall. Corey kissed Laney on the cheek. "Thanks for coming out…." Said Corey before Laney grabbed him. "Oh shut up and kiss me," she said as she kissed him. She closed the garage door down. She opened it again. "Thanks for coming out everyone!" said Laney as she closed it again.

THE END

(Or is it?)


	11. Chapter 11 (Encore!)

Chapter 11: Song for Laney

**The encore song after the battle with Metrognome**

(Disclaimer! I owe nothing of Grojband)

Corey got the microphone and everyone cheered. "Thank you Peaceville for this opportunity to play some awesome music!" he said. The audience went wild. "Before we go, we'd like to play a song," said Corey, "Dedicated to someone really special." Laney blushed and smiled. Corey got his guitar and Grojband started to play.

Lightning Crashes by Live

Lightning crashes, a new mother cries

Her placenta falls to the floor

The angel opens her eyes

The confusion sets in

Before the doctor can even close the door

Lightning crashes, an old mother dies

Her intentions fall to the floor

The angel closes her eyes

The confusion that was hers

Belongs now to the baby down the hall

Oh, I feel it comin' back again

Like a rollin' thunder chasing the wind

Forces pullin' from the centre of the Earth again

I can feel it

As Laney was playing her instrument she blushed and smiled hearing Corey's amazing voice. Trina videotaped the performance.

Lightning crashes, a new mother cries

This moment she's been waiting for

The angel opens her eyes (Her eyes, her eyes)

Pale blue coloured eyes,

Presents the circle

Puts the glory out to hide, hide

Oh, I feel it comin' back again

Like a rollin' thunder chasing the wind

Forces pullin' from the centre of the Earth again

I can feel it, I can feel it

"By the way, Nick Mallory forgot to give you something at your place," said Nick turning to Trina. "What's that?" asked Trina. "This," said Nick. He kissed her and she blushed and squealed. Mina smiled knowing Trina got her wish.

All right, all right, all right

I can feel it comin' back again

Like a rollin' thunder chasing the wind

Forces pullin' from the centre of the Earth again

I can feel it

I can feel it comin' back again

Like a rollin' thunder chasing the wind

Forces pullin' from the centre of the Earth again

I can feel it

I can feel it comin' back again (Back again)

Like a rollin' thunder chasing the wind

Forces pullin' from the centre of the Earth again (Centre of the Earth)

I can feel it, I can feel it, I can feel it

The audience cheered. Laney hugged her. "That was amazing," said Laney, "I can't believe you wrote that song for me." "I'm glad you like it," said Corey. "I don't," said Laney. "Oh…." Said Corey. "I love it!" said Laney, "Just like I love you." "I love you too Lanes," said Corey. He saw Trina videotape the whole performance. "Trina were you filming this?" asked Corey. "Its Katrina," said Katrina. "Nobody's ever called you that in years," said Corey. "I love hat name," said Katrina hugging her brother, "Bubble hug." Corey laughed. Laney kissed Corey on the lips. "Alls well that ends well," said Kin. "You bet," said Kon. Carrie and Lenny were holding hands. "Someone's in love," said Kim. Lenny glared at them. "Shutting up," said Kim and Konnie. Grojband bowed to the audience and they cheered.


End file.
